Happy Birthday Kate
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot dedicado al cumpleaños de Kate Beckett! Espero que les guste!


**Como todos ustedes saben, hoy es el cumpleaños del personaje más inspirador (y no lo digo yo sola, también lo dice Richard Castle) de la mejor serie de televisión. Espero que disfruten mi humilde regalo! **

**Happy Birthday Kate**

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos el sábado por la mañana, agradeció haberle hecho caso a Rick el día anterior, cuando, al verla exhausta por tanto trabajo, había resuelto una escapada a los Hamptons por el fin de semana.

Estaban solos, relajados y Kate había dormido… mucho… miró el reloj, la 10 A.M. No recordaba haber dormido tanta cantidad de horas en mucho tiempo…

Se desperezó un poco y se preguntó dónde estaría Rick…

Se levantó, se puso su bata y bajó las escaleras buscándolo. Tenía hambre y lo extrañaba. Lo paradójico era que en condiciones normales, ella siempre se despertaba antes que él y ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

No lo encontró adentro y cuando salió, lo vio sentado en una reposera, leyendo la versión digital del New York Ledger…

-Hey…- dijo en voz baja, todavía adormilada.

-Hey…- dijo él y la miró sonriente- buenos días…- y luego de besar sus labios, le señaló las frutas que había en un plato, sobre la mesa.

-Buenas tardes diría yo…- dijo y sonrió, sentándose a su lado en la otra reposera.

-Necesitabas descansar y lo hiciste…- dijo él sonriente- ¿quieres un poco de café?

-Por favor…- dijo ella y le extendió la taza, que Rick llenó en seguida.

-¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer hoy?

-No lo sé… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque soy un caballero y porque me interesa saber qué es lo que te gusta…- dijo él y extendió su mano para acariciarla.

-Podríamos relajarnos un poco en la piscina, ¿no te parece?

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Crees que hará frío?

-Creo que lo que menos haremos, será relajarnos…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Tú en una punta y yo en la otra ¿te parece?- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien… ¿y luego?

-¿Luego qué? No sé, Castle… ¿hace falta que tenga un plan detallado?

-¿Qué pasa Kate? Pareces nerviosa…- dijo él.

-No es nada…- dijo y se levantó luego de tomar de un sorbo todo el café que le quedaba- iré a ponerme el traje de baño…

-Bien… ahora voy…

Kate entró en la casa y suspiró. No había forma de que él se hubiese olvidado de su cumpleaños… simplemente porque nunca lo había hecho… la diferencia es que otros años, quizá lo habían pasado juntos con otra gente, y esta vez, parecía que él la había alejado de todo…

No… no podía haberse olvidado… pero ella tampoco quería hacerle acordar…

Kate intentó olvidarse del tema, total, si hubiese tenido que elegir pasar su cumpleaños con alguien, esa persona era, sin lugar a dudas, Rick…se puso el traje de baño y cuando bajó a la piscina, Rick la estaba esperando.

-Mmmm… Kate… te juro que trato de acostumbrarme a la idea de verte en traje de baño y no puedo… cada vez que te veo siento que me falta el aire…

-Oh, vamos…- dijo ella y se sumergió suavemente en el agua.

Se quedaron un buen rato en la piscina. A prudente distancia, un poco bromeando, un poco en serio y luego de almorzar salieron a caminar por la playa…

-¿Quieres cenar afuera o preparamos algo aquí para los dos?- le dijo él, con algunas piedras y caracolas que habían juntado en la mano y acariciando suavemente su espalda con la otra mientras caminaban por la playa.

-Como quieras…- dijo y lo abrazó con ternura, protegiéndose del viento, que ya era bastante fresco a esa hora del atardecer.

-Bueno… si te estoy preguntando es porque me gustaría conocer su opinión.

-Siempre podemos ir a comer afuera mañana…- intentó Kate, quería saber si él recordaba su cumpleaños.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí…- insistió ella.

-Bien… saldremos mañana… hoy cocinaremos…

-Bien…- dijo ella algo desilusionada.

Mientras Kate se duchaba, Rick preparó todos los ingredientes para hacer una carne al horno con su salsa favorita y cuando ella salió, le propuso hacer lo mismo mientras ella comenzaba a cocinar.

Comieron a la luz de las velas, disfrutando, no solo de la comida, sino también de un magnífico vino de la bodega de Rick. Uno que había estado guardando para disfrutar con Kate cuando estuviesen solos…

Kate volvió a hacer el intento de sacar el tema de lo que harían el día siguiente, pero Rick comenzó a acariciarla sugestivamente y se perdieron en seguir descubriéndose en la intimidad, cosa que ambos nunca creyeron que seguiría sucediendo aún después de más de un año juntos.

Luego de un intenso clímax, Rick la tomó en sus brazos y ambos sonrieron con placidez. Rick cerró los ojos y cuando Kate tomó conciencia, miró el reloj en el momento en que dieron las 12 de la noche.

Miró a Rick que se había quedado dormido y suspiró con algo de desilusión. No esperaba mucho, sino que él lo recordara… quizás cuando despertaran…

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi…- dijo en voz baja y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Tuvo muchos sueños durante la noche y no descansó bien. Cuando abrió los ojos, esperó verlo a su lado, sonriéndole, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, pero eso no ocurrió. Él tampoco estaba a su lado.

Miró el reloj, eran las 8.30 y él seguramente se había levantado para leer el diario.

Algo molesta, Kate se metió en la ducha y cuando salió, se puso un vestido y el traje de baño debajo para ir a la playa, si Rick estaba o no, ya no le importaba. Se sentía dolida y sabía que aunque no era nada tan grave, esperaba otra cosa de su futuro marido…

Cuando bajó las escaleras abrió la boca al ver toda la planta baja adornada con flores de de diversas clases. No había un solo lugar libre. Kate miró hacia todos lados maravillada, y aunque las flores nunca habían sido de su preferencia, cuando vio a Rick sonriente al pie de la escalera, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, aliviada, feliz…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kate…- le dijo él y extendió su mano para alcanzarla.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado…- dijo con algo de culpa, no debería haber pensado eso.

-¿Cómo crees que podría hacerlo? Eres lo más importante en mi vida… - dijo él y la recibió en sus brazos.

-Es cierto… pero no hiciste ningún comentario…

-Yo no sé cómo ha sido antes en tu vida… si te gusta o no festejar tu cumpleaños… pero quiero que sepas que a partir de este año, el festejo corre por mi cuenta… y no me refiero solo al costo, sino a la preparación… - dijo y le guiñó el ojo y luego besó sus labios con ternura.

El beso se tornó un poco más intenso y luego, él la sostuvo apretada contra su cuerpo un buen rato.

-¿Tienes planes o improvisaremos?

-Por supuesto que tengo planes…- dijo Rick y la llevó a la cocina- he estado cocinándote una receta de comida thai que espero te guste… y luego de eso, tenemos toda la tarde libre para… bueno… hacer todas esas cosas hermosas que hacemos juntos y que, por cierto… cada vez nos salen mejor…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Mejor? Creí que nos habían salido bien desde el principio…

-La primera vez será siempre la primera vez… pero créeme, con respecto al resto… nos superamos cada vez…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas y la hizo sonreír.

Salieron a caminar a la mañana y cuando llegó el mediodía, se sentaron a orillas de la piscina a almorzar.

-Esto está delicioso, Rick… - dijo Kate con los ojos entrecerrados, el aroma agridulce de la miel en su paladar.

-Bien… qué suerte…- dijo él y sonrió.

Se produjo un silencio confortable entre ambos y luego de brindar, él la tomó de la mano y ella lo miró.

Extrajo de su chaqueta un estuche y se lo entregó.

-Sé que ya te regalé un anillo y la sorpresa no será demasiado grande, por eso, busqué los pendientes que hicieran juego con él y pensé que te gustaría tenerlos…

-Dios, Rick…- dijo ella y abrió el estuche- son preciosos…

-Sí, lo son…

-Muchas gracias… de verdad no tenías que hacer esto… a mí me bastaba con que lo recordaras…

-Sabes que adoro hacerte regalos y supe que esto te gustaría particularmente…

Kate lo miró con ternura y siguieron comiendo. Cuando terminaron, él se puso de pie y la hizo levantar. La tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla. Kate sintió que no podía moverse, que solo era consciente de lo que él le hacía…

No supo cuándo entraron en la casa y tampoco cuando subieron las escaleras y Rick le quitó el vestido y el traje de baño…

Cuando quiso acordar, su cuerpo reaccionaba al de Rick y a sus caricias en forma tan impetuosa que casi perdió la noción del tiempo…

Sus propias palabras la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad cuando gritó su nombre luego del clímax y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en Rick, él le sonrió con placidez.

-Agradezco a mi destino todos los días por tener a mi lado a alguien como tú…- le dijo con dulzura y Kate sonrió casi sin fuerzas.

-Lamento haber demorado tanto en darnos una oportunidad, amor…- dijo ella y los ojos se le humedecieron.

-No hay lamentos, ni dudas, ni nada de eso ahora… solo miraremos hacia adelante y seremos felices…

-Ya lo somos… ¿no te parece?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto…- dijo él y besó la punta de su nariz- feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Kate sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

-¿Qué te parece una ducha?- le dijo sonriendo ella.

-Bien… pero tiene que ser rápido…

-¿Rápido? ¿por qué?

-Porque tenemos que volver a New York temprano… los chicos nos esperan para festejar en el Old Haunt… se supone que sería una sorpresa… pero aquí el único que puede sorprenderte soy yo…

-Es cierto… vamos entonces…- le dijo y se levantó con algo de dificultad y él la siguió.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, entraban en el Old Haunt y todo estaba oscuro.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Beckett!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo cuando se encendieron las luces y Kate fingió una cara de sorpresa.

-Gracias…- dijo y luego abrazó a cada uno de sus amigos, incluso a Gates, que increíblemente sonreía...

Comieron, bebieron y cuando Rick la sacó a bailar un rato más tarde y la tomó entre sus brazos, Kate sonrió.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó él.

-No podría pedir más…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

-Podrías hacerlo… y yo te lo daría todo… te amo, Kate…- dijo y Kate bajó la vista, agradecida, y preguntándose por enésima vez, como no había seguido a su corazón y le había dado una oportunidad a Rick antes…

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia. Creo que no podía dejar pasar esta fecha sin un pequeño homenaje al personaje que junto con Castle, me inspira todos los días un poco más!**


End file.
